WellPlanned Proposal
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: One shot SasuNaru fic. A story where Sasuke proposes on an innocent oblivious Naruto. Painstakingly sarcastic. Maybe. Rated T for language? no lemons, sorry.


"With love, with courage and justice…Max Punch!"

**Well-Planned Proposal**

By: meru-chan

Author's notes: Sadly, I assure you, you don't need a summary for this. A one-shot. Shounen-ai, sasunaru fanfiction written because someone else's using the t.v. 

Disclaimer: no spoilers here, just a fiction of the nearly canon pair. Don't own Naruto and the characters herein. I love that word, "herein" hehe…

Ooo000ooO

It was a clearing, a nice broad patch of grass swaying gently on the night's winds. Naruto paced behind a tree, mind racing with sudden decisions. Why must his life be so complicated? His world revolved in not too many people but someone everyone has their own set of problems and not just the easy ones. The most important person, who is coming some minutes later, is terribly making him think too much. That bastard should repay him when things are calmer! 

Sasuke strode alone on the said clearing. He knew Naruto would be behind a tree anticipating he would arrive a second late or on time. That dobe wouldn't think I'll be here early. He smirked as he stomped around the dewy plants. He is a man of purpose after all. 

With Itachi dead and Orochimaru rotting in the earth, ( a very plausible situation in most fanfics ), Sasuke's life has taken a new direction. He refuses to go back to Konoha until things are in order. 

Without even using his Sharingan, Sasuke could see a certain blonde teenager walking nervously, consumed in his not-so-silent mental ramblings. Naruto wasn't even hiding. 

That bastard! Why here? Doesn't he have the balls to go back to Konoha? I mean, how many years have passed? Surely, Tsunade-baba would forgive him… Argh! Why now! That's basically the summary of his long and strenuous rants. Well, ok, he's really happy that Sasuke-teme wanted to see him and talk to him but for the sake of Yondaime's balls, why here! 

Before anyone asks where the hell the two is meeting, it's some sacred place that the author made up that most couples in Konoha meet to discuss future plans. As in marriage and relationships turning into a more stable status. Surely, the rivals/ supposedly best friends are not in a stable romantic relationship. Whatever reason Sasuke has in his mind, he needed some explaining. Serious explaining. 

Sasuke stopped in front of the tree. Naruto huffed and looked at the horizon. He saw Sasuke. Naruto needed a couple of seconds before registering the presence in the horizon. 

"Dobe" You know who said that

"Don't just go calling me names, you bastard! You're the one who called me here!" 

The Uchiha avenger coughed a little and appeared to be deciding on something. 

"Urn…sorry"

Apparently, the abrupt apology killed Naruto's neurons and he automatically shrieked a very vocal "WHAT?"

"Don't make me repeat myself…Naruto"

With that said, the hyperactive of the two stood quiet amidst the noisy mess of his mind. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and tried to read the other man's mind. 

"So… uhh…what are we supposed to be talking about?" Naruto scratched the back of his head unconsciously. This conversation is making him more nervous than he was before. Another factor there is the way the bastard…err…Sasuke used his name. He kinda liked the way he said that. And no way in hell is he gonna admit that. 

"Well, what do people usually discuss over here?" 

"Err… what the people usually discuss over here doesn't apply to us…haha" 

Naruto fidgets.

"Tell me exactly the reason why it doesn't apply to us...Naruto"

Naruto fidgets a little more. He's quite confused on how things are boiling around here anymore. 

"Well, for starters…we are not…err..lovers"

Sasuke lowered his head a few degrees to stare at Naruto. 

"and…"

"and…and…and… well, not exactly planning to marry each other any moment now…" 

"Naruto..." Sasuke slowly pronounced each syllable, as if tasting a delicious onigiri. "…whatever made you think we are not lovers? And not planning to settle down?"

Thick silence hung in the winds as the Uchiha waited for an answer. 

"Huh?" – was the answer. 

"Naruto, I love you. Isn't it that hard to understand? I mean I made all those hints quite obvious for too long that even Sakura backed down from me."

"What hints!" 

"…"

Now this becomes confusing too for Sasuke. He thought the dobe understood these things. The hints are almost palpable in the atmosphere. And here he thought Naruto had responded. 

Sasuke, feeling less confident now, strode towards Naruto. Their eyes met and Naruto has the guts to look away. Inner Sasuke fired…maybe even burned. After all those years of being with him, why can the love of his life elude such charms? He's not boasting. Even old Orochimaru longed for him. He can't be blamed for this. Though he was far away for quite some time, he made sure Naruto knows he's thinking about him. He sent birds after birds to see if he's still breathing and not cheating with Hinata, Sakura or worse with Gaara. 

"Have you not received my letters?" He inquired. 

"letters…OH that was from you! I thought it was from some stinky stalke-" 

Naruto modestly clamped his mouth shut. He then remembered the messages contained in those letters and somehow a metal clicked in and made him realize that it really was like Sasuke's. 

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to sigh. He didn't know if his calculations were wrong and that he needed more vocal and direct expressions of his love. He stepped back, mumbled something incoherent and stared at the sunrise. The plan was a letdown. He really wanted to settle down at an early age. Being a ninja has its disadvantages. You're alive at one moment and eating dust in another. One goal he needed to do before he kicked the pail is to be with someone he loves. But obviously, the plan was flawed and would need a long time to achieve. The sun slowly peeked from the mountains and the warmth surrounded the two. 

"Now that I realized that you're the one sending the mail… I kinda thought it was pretty sweet…" Naruto stated. He was blushing a bit or maybe that's the sun, Sasuke wasn't sure.

A rare smile decorated his pale face. 

_Maybe not that long. _

Ooo000ooO

Notes: Yes, that's corny. Flame away folks. 


End file.
